


Rhythm of The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Forbidden Love, Imprinting, M/M, No Renesmee Cullen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-New Moon, Reincarnation, Stalking, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhythm is a dancer, It's a soul's companion. It follows everywhere you go, even after you are gone in the nights sky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around New Moons time period in case anyone is wondering. I hope y'all enjoy this! Sorry if there's some grammar errors, I did my best uwu.

   _Where is he? I know he would've gotten out by now. I didn't see any ambulances rushing in today. Did something happen to him? I should go check on him to see if he's okay. Wait, no, that's not a good idea, because I know he'll ask why I'm here._

I found myself pacing around the woods restless. My paws scrap through the Earth's damp soil from the sky's tears being pour down on it all day long. My thick, russet fur is starting to dry up from the stormy weather today. I raise my head above the monochrome hospital, to find the sky is dark while the moon and the stars play 'Hiding-Go-Seek' behind the smokey clouds.

_Ugh! Ever since that night, I've been acting anxious for weeks. I follow him everywhere he goes from a far distance. I don't want anything happen to him, I can't loose him. I still can't believe, out of all the people I could've imprinted on, it was on a lee— vampire. At least Mind Twat and his siblings wasn't there when it happened._

As I continue to rant in my own head, I sniff the air to know if he was coming out. I only found the fragrance of the damp grass and sweet and sour trees around me. I rest my body down and lay my head on my large paws. I huff and let my eyes rest for a momentarily.

_I think Dr. Cullen said they went to hunt, I'm not sure. I recall I had to go to him because my leg bone was popped out of place and it wouldn't heal in the correct way, from the vampire shenanigans that happen on our territory. I remember I was pissed for being brought by Seth, to a vampire, for help, so I was making havoc. I kept spurting out things that I can't recall, I assume I was damming the vampires. Dr. Cullen told Seth that he needed to wait outside the room, so he could do his dirty work._

_I didn't have a problem with Doctor Cullen, in fact I always have respected him. The man is a doctor for christ sake! He also has to take care of full grown spoil brats for_ _**decades** _ _, so of course I'm going to respect the man. Plus he always had a smell better than the rest of the runts, his sent is a mix with lavender and caramel._

_I recollect he put his gloved hands on my shoulders, which cause me to jerk my eyes up to meet his. I never notice how sincere his eyes made him look. I usually would never look the man in the eyes for some reason. My breath came to a halt, the pounding in my chest was struggling to not escape. My entire body was envelope in a cozy feeling as I kept keeping eye contact with his vibrant, but soft, golden eyes. Everything around me seem to slow down to a stop, as if I got stuck in time ._

_At that moment I saw my life flash before my eyes. Piece by piece I seen images rapidly went by, it revolved around me and him enjoying each others company. I was overwhelmed with the multiple feelings that pass through, I was glad I was sitting down or I would've dropped to the ground. Once the images have stopped appearing, I was quiet while Dr. Cullen was staring at me with a concern  expression._

_I didn't speak any more on that night, if he asked a question I would only nod or shake my head. He let me go once he got my leg back in place and I fully healed properly. I didn't sleep that night or couple nights after that, I kept thinking about what had just happened, how I'm gonna deal with this and small bit worrying if he is okay._

_I tried to stay away from him for a week, until I couldn't do it anymore, I had to see him, even if it's far away. The pain was getting unbearable each day pass and I couldn't rest without worrying that he got attacked or something. So this is what I do every single day, practically stalk him when I get the free time from school. Especially if I'm on patrol. I'm glad that Sam taught me how to make a barrier from my mind or I would've been screwed from the time I shifted._

_Damn! I forgot to thank Dr. Cullen. I'll thank him next time I accidentally run into him. I still don't know what to do other than stalk him. I can't just come out the blue and say, "Hey I imprinted on you, please accept me."_

_First of all, the man is married, I don't want to intervene in his relationship with his wife. Second, he's a vampire. I have never heard of wolves getting along with their sworn enemy, even though he's honestly a sweet guy. Which brings me my third reason, he has a dick. I imagine the pack will go ape shit if they find out that he makes me super gay._

My ears perked up to the sound of doors being slide open. I look up to the bland hospital to spot my lord and savior walking to his car. I felt waves of relief crashing down on me, then I notice a small chick getting too close to him. My throat started to rumble and my sharp teeth is showing more and more by each step the woman makes to him. The girl suddenly stop and Dr. Cullen wave his hand to her as a farewell, then slid into his car.

I simmer down as he is pulling out of the parking lot. I took a deep breath and circle around to face the dense woods. I head back home and try to rest for the night.

_I should really chill out. That woman didn't do anything wrong, even though she was a bit too close to him. God I'm losing my mind with this whole situation. Why couldn't it have at least been human?_

_Well at least there is up and down sides. Good news is I don't have to come out that I'm a mystical beast from legends, since he is one as well. He is also a really all around a caring person, and that's not the imprint thing talking. A part of me is glad it was him, because I could've got a complicated asshole. The bad news is vampires are considered our enemies, that's always a big blockade. Then there is his family I have to deal with, I haven't met all of them, so I don't know how they are. Hopefully they aren't like Barbie Doll and Mind Twat._

I shift back to my normal form when I made it to my house. Seeing dad already turned in for the night, I crept my way up to my room and slide into bed. I wrap my arms around the back of my head as I stare up at the ceiling. Nothing could be heard other than the other night critters that lurks around. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. My face twist into disgust and started lightly coughing.

_I should've took a shower first. I'll take one tomorrow, I got stuff to do tomorrow anyways... I wonder why Dr. Cullen never take a day off. I mean I understand he doesn't need a break because of the whole vamp thing, but it's nice to take a break once in a while. I think I heard Bella said before that the Cullens goes on "spring break" because they glitter in the sunlight and they can't be seen._

_I wonder what his skin looks like in the sun. I never really seen him without a jacket of some sort. I bet it's beautiful, like tiny stars shimmering in broad daylight. I don't know what his hands feel like, he always wore gloves when I was around him. I know there going to be cold that's for sure, which I won't mind considering my body is a walking furnace._

My eyes getting heavier while I kept thinking about Dr. Cullen. Slowly but surely my mind began to slip away from the thoughts. Eventually everything went to blank darkness for a while that's all it exists. Leaving me in peace, that nothing bad is gonna happen tonight.

                                          ~~~

_God I hope Sam didn't call a meeting to just bitch at us like last time. He can be such a pain in the ass at times, but gotta respect him._

Sounds of people talking in the house, most recognizable booming voice was Paul's. I stepped my foot in Sam's wooden door way and looked around the place. I spotted the entire gang just chilling around, making bets, while waiting for Sam. My eyes then land on Seth waving his hand around erratically, while smiling brightly at me.

I made my way to the group in Sam's place and sat by Seth. Seth chatted about the new games and he was excited the new Mortal Kombat was coming out. He wanted save up some money to buy it when it does come out. It's hard to not get happy around the kid, he always so optimistic, although he can be annoying at times.

We all notice that Sam finally came into the room and we began to shut up. He put on his big boy voice and talked about doubling our shifts because of more vampires have been appearing more recently. He dished out schedules for everyone, it doesn't look like none of us is going to rest any time soon.

Sam spoke, “ Jacob, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I need you to go to Cullen's and discuss with Carlisle about the vampires coming by our land. Do all of you understand? ”

A collective of  drawn out "Yes" came from us, none of us was in our roaring spirits today. We was dismissed from this meeting. Each of them went out one by one, I was going to head out until a hand on my shoulder stop me. I raise my head over my shoulder, to find Sam looking at me with what appear to be a soft expression.

“ I would like to speak to you,” Sam said.

I turn my body towards him and he brings his hand down.

I shove my hands in my pockets. “ Sure. What about chief? ”

Sam smirk. “ Jake I know you have imprinted on someone. Unlike everyone else, I actually pay attention. ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I got more things to worry about, as expected with my luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoying the story so far! Here's another chapter update! Oh if you couldn't tell I separate his thoughts from the narrative because I don't really like when thoughts are in the same paragraph with the narrative. Plus I wasn't sure if you were suppose to do that, I'm not an writing expert.

_Fuck! Okay I need to keep my cool. He doesn't know who I imprinted on._

I raise my hands up in front of me with my fingers spread apart." Ah yeah man. You got me. ”

Sam question, “ So who's the lucky girl? ”

I couldn't help, but tear my gaze away from him and stare at the ground. “ Umm... I can't really say who it is— Well not _yet_  anyways. You and the others aren't really going to like who the mysterious person is. ”

One of Sam's eyebrows lift up. “ And why wouldn't we like your imprint? "

My eyebrows furrow. “ Look I can't really say much right now, because I'm still gathering my thoughts together. The only thing I can say is my imprint is a guy. ”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours. The room atmosphere is super thick, I could choke by the sheer intensity it presents itself. My clammy hands ran through my raven black hair, I squeeze my eyes shut, and heavily breathed out. My heart felt like breaking out of my chest. I kept shifting my weight on one foot to another, to keep my nerves down.

Sam's hand is on my back and slowly pat it, then rubbed it in a circular motion.

“ I understand. Take as much time you need to tell us about your imprint. However, you have to talk to your imprint. The pain is just going to get worse as time pass, and may kill you. There must be a valid reason you imprinted on this... guy,” Sam whisper.

“ Yeah... I gotta go. I got some stuff to do,” I lie, “Talk to ya' later.”

I step out of the door, close it behind me, and venture off to the forest with out looking back. I stomp the all to familiar route to the hospital, not paying attention to the cracking sounds beneath me. Birds are soaring through the trees above, calling out for others in a melodic tone. I grumble to myself and puff out air.

 _Let's see if Sam stick by the words he said when I say I imprinted on Dr. Cullen— a_ **vampire** _. He already seemed conflicted when I said it was a man. I'm surprised he didn't grill on me that much like his typical interrogations, which I hate that garbage. I think it's because he understands, how painful it can be going through it._

_It's always been a touchy subject when it comes to him and his imprinting. Most of the pack doesn't talk about it, only the few people who was in the ordeal.  I honestly feel bad for him, but looking at my situation, it looks like I'm going to join him down in the hole too... Ugh I wish this stuff wasn't complicated, I wish I can just go back when I was younger, hanging out with my friends..._

_Wait a second... That's it! I don't have to be a lover, I can just be friends or a guardian with him! How the hell did I forget that?! I don't have to be a lover with the imprint. I should slap myself in the face for being so stupid!_

_I'm finally getting somewhere! Although, I have to hang out with him a little more before telling him. Hmm— Oh, that's right! Sam said I gotta go to Dr. Cullen's house to talk about the stuff that's been going on. It's not the most ideal way of communicating, but it's a start. This is the only time I'm grateful Sam sent me over there._

I hop my way to the edge of the forrest, with the corners of my mouth spreading cheek to cheek. I halt at the end of the forest to meet the bland hospital once again. I climb my way up on a tree, and settle down  on a thick branch with a bunch of shrubs surrounding it, that was still damp from yesterday. I listen to the lullaby that nature is singing all around me when the sun started to set through the overcast skies. I'm becoming more impatient as time goes on. I heard a recognizable squeaky voice in the distance, which is hard to ignore with my hearing abilities.

I let one eye slide open to notice the pixi vampire jumping around, as a guy with wavy blonde hair exit the building. Despite having advance eyesight, I can't tell what the man looks like. He could blend in the background compare to the short outgoing vampire. The way he walks is robotic and graceful at the same time, it's a bit strange.

_I see Fortune Cookie, but who's that guy? He doesn't look familiar to me. Maybe if I got closer maybe I could recognize him,  I couldn't see his face at this distance._

The pixie shout, “ Come on Jasper! I don't want to be late to the mall! ”

I stiff up against the tree, not even letting myself breath at the moment.

_If my memory is correct, Jasper is the one that can read people's emotions and control them. How in the fresh hell am I gonna  not let him know about my emotions?! We're shifters we run on our emotions, to make choices and get things done!_

Jasper swung his head to the direction to where I am.

_I know he can't see me, because the leaves are preventing me from being spotted. However, if he took some steps forward in my way, then he'll smell me here. I hope he doesn't do that. God please have mercy on me, you're already putting me through hell as it is._

My heart started to pound against my chest rapidly, when he slowly twist his body to me and outstretch his lanky leg in front of him. My heart is beating out of my chest, as I try to prepare for a fight or flight response. He abruptly stop, shook his head and went to the car, the pixie was in. They pull out the parking lot and left. My hand grab my bare chest and gasp for air in a ragged pace.

_That was too close for my liking. I gotta be careful around him. I may be able fight off retard's mind reading ability and Fortune Cookie's visions when I'm around, but I don't know Jasper or his ability well enough to know his weakness. I'm not sure how far can he sense others emotions, from what I witness it seems like he can sense it pretty far away._

I bang my head against the tree and sigh. I gaze at the sky showing off its brilliant and beautiful light pink, orange and a tinge of dark blue colors to everyone. The sun is halfway down in the tree lines turning everything darker. Everything went quieter  each time the sun inch it's way down.

_This imprint is going to kill before I get the chance to do anything. I thought I was going to imprint on Bella for sure. Oh shit I forgot about her! I haven't been paying attention to any of my messages lately. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope she didn't message me and focus more on that stupid sucker._

_Last thing I need is her to bother me during this situation. God what is wrong with me. I'm hoping the girl that I use to love, not that long ago, to not come around me. Ugh— this imprint stuff is such a pain in my ass._

Speaking of imprint, I see him coming out without that girl this time, which I'm satisfied. He travel to his car in a rather slow pace for a vampire, open his fancy car's door, and he stop in the middle entering the vehicle. I crook my head and raise an eyebrow. I drop to the ground, and crept closer, but not too close for him to smell me, to get a better view what he's doing. He upcast his head, letting his gloomy golden eyes rest on the sky.

_Something must've happen today. He seems so... out of it. I guess he even has bad days. I want to go over there  and talk to him, to make him feel better. I can't talk to him yet, I have to wait until tomorrow._

Dr. Cullen stood there for awhile, he shook his head, enter the car, and drove off. I went back to my place, and took the time to think about multiple things. A flame lit in my chest with my eyebrows pinch downwards. I clenched my jaw and made my lips into a thin line.

 _Someone_ _**hurt** _ _him. If I find out who was rude to him, I will beat this person's ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob meets with Carlisle and his mind is going haywire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks to the people who's actually reading this! Y'all are the real MVP's. I tried my best to fix the errors I spot.

I got up earlier than usual this morning. I scavenge through my drawers to find an outfit with the limited amount of clothes. Different pieces of clothes is scatter across my bed. I huff and pout as I gaze upon my bed full of raggedy clothes.

_I'm beginning to wish that I had more clothes. I need to look good or at least okay-ish when going to his place. I guess I gotta go with my trusty black t-shirt and my blue jeans. I wonder what he'll think about it, considering every time I was with him I was half naked..._

I felt my bronze cheeks burn up. I grab my favorite shirt and jeans, then headed to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turn the shower on. While letting the room steam up, I strip out of my shorts and boxers and enter the shower. I scrub the dirt off my body, as I get lost in my thoughts.

_I shouldn't be panicking about this, which that's concerning. The issue is how am I gonna tell him and if he accepts the imprint. Maybe I could only just tell him the basic stuff, and not the bad side of it. Although, I'm going to feel bad for not telling the whole truth. Maybe I could tell him the rest of it later on, if he accepts me that is._

_However, it's not gonna be today. I just wanna start warming up to him. Even though we kinda already know each other, it's been a few months since the pack has started interacting with them. I usually hate waiting for anything, however I'll make this an exception. Speaking of waiting, I can't waste no more time now, I know he has work this morning. Hopefully none of the brats are there, especially Mind Twat and that other guy._

_What was his name again? Umm, I think it was Jasper, if I heard Fortune Cookie right. I don't know what to do with his powers at the moment, so I don't need him there. I don't want Mind Twat there because he gets on my nerves._

I cut the shower off and dry myself. I spring myself in my room, stuff myself into my tight shirt and jeans. I shove my black socks and ragged shoes on. I search around the room and found my cologne on my desk, I swiftly spray some on random spots on my torso. _Hopefully that will cover up my scent._

I bound down the stairs and I yank my keys to my precious baby. I exit the house and hop straight on my bike and left. As I travel down the road with my painfully slow bike, I began to let my mind loose. _I hope I don't screw anything up this time._

                                 ~~~

I feel myself bouncing up and down in my seat, with a smile plaster on my face as I got closer to his drive way. I park my precious baby, got up, and push the stand out to let the bike rest on it. I skip my way up to the fancy house and a few rapid knocks on the door. _I guess in a way, I understand how Seth feels every time he sees me, now._  The door slides open to reveal the handsome man himself. I felt myself beaming at him with my smile.

Doctor Cullen eyes widen a little, then show his kind smile. “ What a pleasant surprise to see you. Please come in. ”

I nod and enter his bleach white living room. I heard him sniff and I rotate myself to face him. I let my eyes rake over his appearance. He look like he is preparing to go to work. He had his baby blue, button up shirt wrap around his chest fittingly. His black slacks having no wrinkles as if it's been iron for days. His shiny dark shoes looks squeaky clean like it's brand new from the box.

I seen him enough times to know he's missing his blue tie, belt, and his recognizable pure white coat.  _God how can he even look handsome in a doctor's outfit. He's not even trying to impress anyone and yet everyone falls for him especially me. I guess that's the vamp thing or that's just how flawless he is._

Dr. Cullen spoke, " Ah, I see your wearing cologne today Jacob. "

I grin and brought my giant hands behind my head.  " Yeah, I wanted to spare you from stinking your house up with my smell. I know my  _wet dog_  smell isn't the most appealing thing in the world. "

He chuckle. " That's very thoughtful of you, you didn't have to do that. I don't understand what everyone is talking about you having an unpleasant smell. I personally think you always smell fine. "

I  duck my head down and smile to as heat was coming to my face. " Thanks Doc. Is anybody here at the moment? "

He crook his head. " No. Most of them went to Bella's house, and Esme went furniture shopping. Is there something wrong? "

_That's perfect. God must love me, because this past week, he's been helping me out alot._

"Yeah there is. I want to speak to you in private about it, but seeing no one's here I can just tell you right here."

I proceed to talk about the new leech infestation problem. While I spoke to each other, I made sure to keep eye contact with his dazzling eyes. He uses alot of fluent hand gestures while he speaks. His silky voice calms my nerves down to have any proper thoughts.

_It's been a while since I've been this close to him. Why didn't I look him in the eyes earlier? It would've made it a bit easier to talk to him from the beginning when I first shifted, because of having a history with each other. Well, technically I never had any bad history with him specifically, only with some of his kids. Still though I bet his kids made me look like I'm an asshole— what the hell am I saying I am an asshole! I gotta stop being a dick to people._

His blonde eyebrows furrow together with his index finger curl underneath his chin. " I see... Do you mind telling Sam to have a meeting with us in three days, by the border at midnight. I have to inform my coven about the situation and come up with a plan. Thank you for coming over and telling me. I know how Sam's pack is about coming over to our land."

He offer his blue, latex glove hand out.  _I'm starting to hate gloves._  I grab his hand and shook it without hesitating. Even through the glove, I can still feel his chilling body temperature.

I respond," It's no problem man, I don't mind seeing you. Your a really nice guy. Welp I better be out of your hair now."

I'm reluctant to let go, but eventually I do and head back out the entrance. As I near my bike, I'm mentally checking of the marks on my check list of things I needed to talk about. I jerk myself to halt. I veer my head to him with a smile.

I exclaim, "Oh I almost forgot! Thank you for helping me out the other day. Even though I was fussing and complaining, I really do appreciate what you have done. I owe you one."

He express his tenderness over his sharp features. "It was no problem Jacob. I'm happy that Seth brought you to me before your healing kicked in."

I nod and wave him farewell. I hop on my bike, and went out the drive way. When I was leaving, I glance in my rear view mirror to notice him bringing his hand to his nose while still smiling. My eyes stretched and pause, then I lit up like a lightbulb. When I got home, I park my precious baby, went to change into my tattered shorts with no shirt, and head off to watch him again.

_I can't wait to talk to him some more in a couple days._


End file.
